Revelation
by TrueIdea
Summary: Quand Steve et Danno réalisent enfin qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre...


Après l'avoir retrouvée, Steve et Danny l'avaient ramenée chez sa mère puis étaient rentrés chez le commandant. Steve avait refusé que Danny rentre chez lui après les émotions qu'il venait de traverser. Danny avait du accepter à contre cœur, sachant que le commandant ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

Sans le montrer, Steve était inquiet pour son Danno, il avait vraiment cru qu'il tuerait Stan et savait que Danny ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Durant toute la soirée, après avoir commandé des pizzas et s'être installés sur la plage avec une bière, il regardait du coin de l'œil le petit blond qui avait réussi à égayer ses journées depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans sa maison, pointant une arme sur lui.

Vers deux heures du matin , Danny monta se coucher dans la chambre d'ami que Steve avait mis à sa disposition et s'endormit comme une masse.

Steve était resté dehors, savourant le calme de sa plage privée après la journée qu'ils avaient eu et son esprit dériva sur son plus fidèle ami, son petit blond qui, même s'il passait son temps à lui crier dessus, assurerait ses arrières sans jamais faillir, sur cet homme qui au fil des années était devenu l'ancre de sa vie, pour qui il avait quitté Catherine, même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué. C'était d'ailleurs le plus grand secret de l'ex SEAL, celui qu'il ne révélerait jamais quelle que soit la torture qu'il subirait. Il aimait son partenaire, son meilleur ami et presque frère d'un amour sans limite. Il serait prêt à tout pour son Danno.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit des gémissements venir de la chambre de son ami. Inquiet, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et le spectacle qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur. Son Danno, en plein cauchemar, se débattait dans ses couvertures, suppliant d'épargner sa fille, de le tuer à sa place. Il était en sueur et sur le point de s'étrangler dans ses draps. Steve se précipita vers lui et tenta de le réveiller, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir sortir Danny de ce cauchemar effroyable. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Steve s'assit sur le bassin de Danny pour le maintenir et lui mit une gifle monumentale, violente mais qui eu le mérite de sortir le lieutenant de la transe dans laquelle il se trouvait. Danny se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué et se jeta dans les bras de son commandant, qui resserra son étreinte, le rassurant et le calmant.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Danny avait repris une respiration à peu près normale et, réalisant avec qui il se trouvait, se détacha de l'étreinte de son commandant. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier se rende compte des sentiments du lieutenant à son égard, et Danny, dans son état, avait peur de faire une erreur. Il releva la tête vers son super SEAL et, doucement, lui dit qu'il allait bien, qu'il pouvait aller se coucher maintenant. Un peu à contre cœur, Steve se leva du lit de son ami et se rendit dans sa chambre, où il se coucha sur son lit sans pour autant réussir à fermer l'œil.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, il réentendit Danny gémir et se précipita à son chevet. Danny leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers son commandant et le supplia d'une voix quasi inexistante de rester. Sans vouloir remplir son cœur d'espoir, le commandant s'allongea au coté de son Danno, qui vint se blottir dans ses bras sans hésitation. C'est ainsi que Chin et Kono les retrouvèrent le lendemain quand ils vinrent s'assurer que le lieutenant allait bien.

Depuis cette nuit-là, les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble après une enquête particulièrement éprouvante, chacun pensant que l'autre voulait juste une présence, sans se douter que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Cependant, leurs nuits ensemble étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, parfois même sans enquête. Ils étaient juste trop bornés pour réaliser la raison de ce rapprochement.

Chin et Kono les regardaient se comporter comme deux adolescents amoureux qui ne se rendaient pas compte des sentiments de l'autre, parfois désespérés du manque de lucidité de leurs partenaires. La tension entre eux était palpable depuis le premier jour et tout le monde le savait dans leurs connaissances, sauf eux. En considérant le temps que Danny passait chez Steve, il avait quasiment emménager chez le commandant. Les week-ends que Grace passait avec lui, ils allaient chez Steve pour profiter de la plage et surfer, et la petite finissait souvent par s'endormir chez le SEAL, ce qui faisait que Steve et Danny passaient la nuit ensemble, laissant la chambre d'ami à Grace. Le matin, elle les trouvait endormis enlacés et se dépêchait de les réveiller en hurlant. Si les deux hommes étaient gênés d'être trouvés dans cette position, la fillette, elle, trouvait que son Danno et son oncle Steve étaient trop mignons ensemble.

C'est après l'affaire de la bombe que tout changea entre eux. Alors que Danny était sur le point d'exploser, Steve était resté à ses côtés, refusant de le quitter jusqu'à ce que la bombe soit désarmée. Il lui était tombé dans le bras et le regard qu'ils s'étaient lancés ne laissait plus de place au doute. Cependant, Danny avait du le quitter pour retrouver Grace et se rendre au bal père-fille de l'école.

Steve était donc rentré chez lui, seul, convaincu que Danny avait compris et qu'il ne voudrait plus le voir. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand dans la soirée, il entendit le lieutenant revenir et se diriger droit sur lui :

« _ Non mais qu'est-ce-qui va pas chez toi hein ?! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Tu as pensé à Grace, qui aurait perdu son père et son oncle le même jour ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Je te voyais devant moi risquant ta vie et je ne pouvais rien faire ? Comment…

_ Danny calme toi s'il te plait…

_ Comment oses-tu me dire de me calmer, je viens de voir l'homme que j'aime risquer de mourir à cause de moi ! »

Danny ne mit que quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, se mit à rougir et voyant son commandant ne rien faire, il s'excusa et commença à partir. Il allait aller chez Chin momentanément avant de trouver un endroit à lui. Il se donnait des gifles mentales, s'en voulant d'avoir lâché cela de cette manière et gâché cette relation entre eux.

De son coté, Steve s'était figé en entendant ce que son Danno venait de dire. Il l'aimait ? Mais alors… Il n'eut pas à réfléchir davantage. Il rattrapa Danno au moment où celui-ci allait quitter la maison, le retourna et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait, libérant toutes ces années de frustration de ne pas pouvoir serrer contre lui l'homme qu'il aimait :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Danno. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Danny lui ayant sauter dans les bras et répondant à son baiser farouchement, libérant à son tour toute sa frustration. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, les deux réussir dans bien que mal à atteindre la chambre du commandant, et Steve lança Danny sur le lit, enleva son T-shirt sous l'œil lubrique de son compagnon. Il le rejoignit sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser, le déshabillant en même temps. Lorsque Danny fut nu, le commandant se redressa et regarda cet homme qu'il avait tant de fois imaginé, le regard plein d'amour et de passion. Il se repencha sur lui et commença à descendre le long de son torse, laissant une traînée de baiser, léchant les tétons et le nombril, faisant gémir le blond. Il arriva enfin devant l'objet de tous ses désirs et commença à le lécher sur toute sa longueur, avant de le prendre en bouche, laissant le blond dans un état second. Au moment où il sentit le blond au bord de la jouissance, il se releva, regarda son compagnon et se coucha sur le dos, jambes écartées, signifiant au blond de le prendre.

Le blond plaça sa tête entre les jambes de son commandant et passa sa langue sur la rosette du brun le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il ajouta ensuite un doigt, puis deux puis trois jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que son commandant était près à le recevoir. Danny s'enfonça alors doucement dans le brun, se délectant de la sensation de chaleur et de l'étroitesse du brun, qui se tortillait de plaisir. Lorsqu'il fut au fond, il s'arrêta un moment pour laisser le brun s'habituer, puis entama de longs va et vient dans son brun.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le brun, il l'entendit pousser un gémissement de plaisir énorme, et ayant trouver la prostate, se mit à la piloner avec force, les conduisant tous les deux à la jouissance en même se retira lentement de Steve, qui vint se blottir dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent tous les deux, heureux de s'être enfin trouver.

Quand ils arrivèrent au QG du 5-0 le lendemain, les cousins se regardèrent avec un petit sourire, les voyant proches, se regardant avec des yeux énamourés. La journée fut plutôt calme, et les membres de l'équipe remplirent les rapports en retard, Steve et Danny ayant décider de travailler dans le bureau du commandant. En fin d'après-midi, les cousins se rendirent dans le bureau de leur boss pour lui signaler leur départ, et le trouvèrent sur le canapé, embrassant Danny. Les deux compères se séparèrent un peu gênés jusqu'à ce que Kono lâche un long soupir suivi d'un « Enfin ! ». Ils décidèrent eux aussi de rentrer chez eux, Steve ayant officiellement demander à Danny d'emménager chez lui, afin de rattraper tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdus à se tourner autour.


End file.
